veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh and the Big Wall!
Josh and The Big Wall is the 9th episode of VeggieTales. It tells the story of Joshua and The Battle of Jericho, Veggietales style! Released in December 1997, this is an instant VeggieTales classic. It's lesson is obedience. Plot The opening countertop finds Junior Asparagus filling in for Larry the Cucumber (Because Larry got tired after doing Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!.) Junior and Bob the Tomato field a question for Victor of Sausalito, California about obedience and, using their imaginations, are transported to the Holy Land. Bob acts as narrator and provides Junior with some background information. The Israelites, having been held as slaves in Egypt, are liberated by Moses and led to the Promised Land. However, they flee after seeing Goliath and his family in it and are banished from The Promised Land for forty years. Upon the completion of their exile, Moses has died, and Joshua (played here by Larry) has become leader of the Israelites. Joshua leads them back to the Promised Land, but one thing stands in their way — Jericho. The story is interrupted here by Larry's Silly Songs with Larry. "Song of the Cebu," introduced as a "sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event," finds Larry on the countertop with a slide projector and a captive audience comprising Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Junior Asparagus. The song, about a boy and three cebu (and a hippo) frequently goes off track and is interrupted several times by Archibald Asparagus. When the story resumes, the Israelites are met by the defenders of Jericho (the French Peas) who taunt them from atop the city's great wall. Joshua explains that God has given this land to the Israelites and that therefore the defenders will have to step aside. They are met by more insults and jeering. When a slushy falls and hits Jimmy, they fall back and regroup. That night Joshua meets the Commander of the Army of the Lord who tells him how the Israelites are to take Jericho: they must march around the city once a day for six days; on the seventh day they are to march around it seven times, blow their horns, and all yell at the same time. At this point, the messenger states, the walls of Jericho will fall. Naturally this plan leads to some skepticism. Joshua must deal with dissent among his people, some of whom want to return to Egypt and some of whom want to attack the wall with might. But they agree to try it God's way and proceed to Jericho the next day. The city's defenders insult them all the more, turning their taunts into a choreographed musical number while bombing them constantly with slushies. The end of the day finds the Israelites on the verge of rebellion. At this point, Junior, the co-narrator, intervenes and convinces them to continue with the plan God laid out. He explains that God's way doesn't always make sense, but provides examples of how it always works out in the end. The Israelites agree to stick with the plan and, in spite of renewed counter-attacks, march around the city for seven days as specified. On the seventh day they blow their horns and scream; at first nothing happens. But then cracks appear and the walls crashes down, just as God said it would, and Joshua claims the land for his people. Bob and Junior wrap up on the closing countertop, reiterating the lesson in the film, a slushie falls. Larry appears in his pajamas at the end asking if it's already time for the show, but seconds later, the lights go out as QWERTY's screen turns off, Larry then says "Aw nuts!". Trivia * In Song of the Cebu, one of the slides that appears shows Aunt Ruth (well, sort of). There is a code on the margin that cuts Aunt Ruth off. It stands for "Aunt Ruth Lives!". ** The mentioning of Aunt Ruth's beard is brought over from Love My Lips. * Also in Song of the Cebu, is a picture of Larry at the airport. Look at the suitcase behind him. Sticking out of the case is his Larry-Boy helmet! * Those sheep are the same ones from ''Dave and The Giant Pickle''. * In the intro countertop, Bob mentions that Larry is tired from the last show. (That being Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!.) * This was the last episode to feature the original VeggieTales logo with the opening theme using scenes from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:VeggieTales episodes